


Soulmate, best friend, what's the difference

by LargePumpkin



Series: Lams one shots [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Founding Fathers, Gay, M/M, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, These are going to be one shots, Wow, from the series title, help me, i'm kind of excited, i'm not putting them in the characters, i'm writing a fic about someone who dies over 100 years ago, idk - Freeform, mostly scared, now on to the real tags, ok, ok I'm done now, plz don't be mean, this is a series now, ummm - Freeform, very cute, very gay, you can probably tell, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LargePumpkin/pseuds/LargePumpkin
Summary: Oh look! Another soulmate identifying mark au! we need more of these right!? no? okayAlex and john are fluffy as hell and Laf is a wingperson





	

John looked up from his coffee when he heard his phone ring on the table. His apartment was small, but had nice decor. He checked the phone and saw that it was just a text from Laf.

 

The Frenchiest of Fries  
Hey, do you remember when me and herc met?

 

 

He sure did. John and Laf had gone to eat lunch at their favorite diner, and the whole time Laf wouldn't shut up about how hot their waiter was. Towards the end of the meal, he saw the frenchman slightly jump and duck under the table and come up, a blush forming on their face. John gave him a questioning look and Laf whispered,

 

“I saw his name tag and it says Hercules. My soulmate mark on my ankle has Hercules Mulligan. Do you think that he could be the one?!?!” John was about to say no, but then he thought, ‘How many times do you meet a Hercules?’ So he nodded and looked at the waiter, who was busy serving a table next to them. Laf scanned his body and saw that he was wearing beanies, but a little bit of what looked like a tattoo was poking out from under it. John, who was closer, called the waiter over.

 

“Hi do you need anything?” Laf could see that his eyes were a deep brown. John expected Laf to talk but he was just staring, so he decided to help him out.

 

“I’m John and this is my friend Laf. We were just wondering, is your name Hercules Mulligan?” The waiter nodded and gave them a curious look. John kept going. “Well my friend Laf goes by Lafayette but their full name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de La Fayette. Is there any chance that they could be your soulmate?” 

 

Laf and Herc talked for a little bit and they started dating. They are now the most mushy couple that John knew, except for maybe Eliza and Maria. 

 

To: The Frenchiest of Fries   
Yeah, why?

 

The Frenchiest of Fries  
What was the name on your wrist?

 

John’s heart began to race as he typed his response

 

To: The Frenchiest of Fries   
Alexander Hamilton

 

He saw the bubbles appear and disappear twice before an image appeared. It was of a boy that was sitting on a couch in the library, a few feet away from where Laf was presumably sitting. First John noticed his hair. It was long and black, and was in a bun held together with a pencil. Then he noticed his tan. He was golden and had a few dark freckles. The last thing that he noticed was the mark along his jawline. It was black and had loopy letters. The picture was close enough for him to see that it was his name. 

 

The text bubbles appeared and then it was Lafayette saying that he talked to the boy after, and his name was Alex Hamilton. 

 

To: The Frenchiest of Fries   
Stay there, i’ll be there in 5 minutes 

 

Like he said, he speed down to the library and was there in five minutes. John ran up the stairs, ignoring the shush from the librarian, and up to the couch that Laf was always on. There he saw Alex. He was even better looking in real life, he though. He went up to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and oh gosh his eyes. They were a vibrant blue, a color that John had only seen with his oil paints. 

 

Slowly, without a word, He rolled up his sleeve and showed him the mark on his wrist. The mark that he has gone over with his finger thousands of times. He smiled and stretched out his hand. 

 

“John Laurens, at your service.” Alex shook his hand  
“Alexander Hamilton. There’s a million things i haven’t done, but just you wait.” 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash forwards 3 months~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“Are you sure that you want me to do this, John?” Alex reached out to hold John’s hand. They couple was standing out in the hallway of John’s apartment building. 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything, love.” He bent down to kiss Alex’s lips quickly. Two weeks ago, he had asked the smaller man to move in with him and they had a few of his boxes with them. They brought in the boxes together, and started unpacking. Honestly, Alex spent so much time at John’s that there wasn’t much to bring in. To reward themselves, they sat down on their (!) couch, turned on netflix, and put on an episode of Friends. About halfway through the episode though, Alex was sitting on John’s lap and was kissing him slowly, but sweetly, the show long forgotten. 

 

Later that day, they two went to bed and laid awake for a bit. 

 

“I love you so much Alex” Even though John couldn’t see him, he could tell the he was smiling.  
“I love you more”   
And with that they fell asleep happy, and content

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr and we can yell about stuff :) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/largepumpkin  
> Please comment and give kudos because i live off of attention


End file.
